They're just headaches, right?
by Gehenavieve
Summary: Hey,Spencer Reid's headaches are at him again and he still can't find the answers. Morgan and the team suspects something is wrong and isn't going to stop till they find out what! Please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own criminal minds or anything like that.

A/N-Hey first fanfic, i hope you like it so..please read and review thanks!

Chapter 1 ~

His head was like his heart was after running a marathon, on the verge of beating out of his chest.

He couldn't take it anymore he was ready to whack his head off his desk repeatedly, but in the end he had enough common sense not to because first it would draw attention no doubt, and probably make it worse if that was even possible. 'Calm down Spencer only a few more files and then you can just go home in sink into your sofa and down a container of aspirin'.

Morgan eyed Reid wearily 'what was up with that kid he hasn't said a word all day, straight into work and now muttering to himself'. 'Note to self speak to pretty boy before he leaves'.

Morgan continued his work for the time being, because he didn't want his pile to be overflowing in case they got a case anytime soon. He couldn't chance it getting any bigger.

'Yes just one more page of this file and i'm out of here' Reid thought.' Finished thank God i've gotta get out of here'. Packing up his messenger bag and ready to run out BAU like an UNSUB on the run. Just as he tidied the last of his desk for the next day Morgan took this as his chance to start up the conversation.

"Hey pretty boy, just about to head out for a few drinks with Prentiss and Garcia want to come looks like you could do with the break, you've been working non- stop today!"

"Em.. no i'm fine Morgan thanks but no thanks i'm not really up to doing much tonight, but thanks again maybe another night"

"Aww come on Kid just one or two drinks it'll help you relax as well"

"No Morgan I don't want any drinks I just want to go home" Reid snapped.

"Ok Kid sorry just offering you don't seem to be yourself today that's all"

" I don't seem to be myself today, well Morgan i don't really think that's for you to say and when i say no could you just leave it alone" Reid practically yelled as he stormed out just as Hotch came down from his office and Prentiss walked back from the breakroom.

"Morgan, what was all that about?" Hotch asked.

"Well I just asked Reid out for a few drinks with us this evening 'cause he wasn't really acting like himself today and then I tried again and he rejected, after that I told him it would do him good and that he wasn't acting like he usually is and basically blew his top!" Morgan explained.

Hotch sighed more to himself then anyone else " Well first thing in the morning tell him my office now okay?"

"Sure yeah no bother, see you later Hotch"

"I thought he was acting kind of strange too, so that makes both of us" Prentiss said.

"I know he kept mumbling, rubbing his head and he drank more coffee than he usually does I think we should try talking to him again tomorrow"

"Yeah, that seems reasonable enough"

"Well whatever is going on with him i'm going to find out one way or another" Morgan sighed

"Still up for those drinks Prentiss?"

"Definitely, I'll get Garcia"

A/N-Please Review Thanks! I'll make sure to update soon! If i get reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own criminal minds or anything like that!

A/N-Thanks a million for the reviews you guys are amazing! Hope you like this next chapter ENJOY!

Chapter ~2

Reid trudged into the bullpen, if there were such things as zombies he would have been mistaken for one now. He looked like pure death, just about making it over to his cubicle. He plonked down into his seat and put his head on his desk.

"Hey man, didn't get much sleep I see" Morgan chuckled

Reid just groaned to himself and said something too, but it came out muffled in his sleeve.

"Anyways Hotch wants you in his office first thing so I'd better get going if I were you!"

Reid sighed and gradually made it up the stairs and knocked timidly on Hotch's door."Come in " said Hotch from inside his surprisingly frightening office. Reid casually walked in and sat down across from Hotch while he flicked through files and waited, when Hotch said nothing Reid thought right so I better begin then.

"You wanted to see me Hotch, everything all right?"

"Look Reid.." that was when Hotch properly got a look of Reid's face and nearly thought he was Death just strolling into his office and his anger somewhat disappeared and was replaced by concern and slight confusion as to what was the poor young man doing to himself. He looked so feeble, fragile and even more gaunt than he usually is sometimes.

"Reid what's going on, no offence but you seriously look a mess! How much sleep did you get last night? Seriously?"

"Well there's nothing going on what do you mean? And I feel great just you know couldn't sleep last night that's all."

"Look Reid I know well there is more to it then that so come on, Have you been having nightmares you know we talked about this and.."

"Oh no, no, no, nightmares isn't the problem at all actually haven't been having any at all in the last few months."

"Well then what is it there has to be something."

"Actually there isn't and I wish people would stop worrying about me anymore, I'm not a kid you know like all you guys think I am, the baby of the BAU. Well I'm not I am twenty eight years old for god's sake I wish you would all stop treating me like I'm five!" Reid snapped.

"Reid, you know well we are all just worried because you are not acting normal.."

"Not acting normal wow Hotch that's a new one Dr. Spencer Reid not normal, you know that's even one for the papers." Reid said with such a level of sarcasim.

"Let me tell you something Hotch I was born different, oh wait no some people can be a good different. I was born weird and I was born not to fit in and to stand out but then I came to the wonderful, job of a lifetime Behaviour Analysis Unit where for once I thought I fit in and I had a proper family, but don't think I ever had that, it was all a lie you know I can see that nice and clear now you know!" Reid shouted getting louder and louder as he went on but before Reid could say anymore Hotch butted in with one of his deadly famous glares.

"REID, that is enough alright and you know well we are a family now don't have me to speak to you again about this get back to work and tonight have a proper night's sleep for once."

Reid left in a huff with nothing else to say to that and muttered something under his breath on his way out too quiet for Hotch to hear though.

As he stormed down the steps and over to the breakroom he cautiously poured himself a nice hot cup of coffee as he spooned in his sugar and took deep breaths 'come on Spencer easy calm down, oh God my head is pounding and it's only ten o'clock'.

"Morgan, Reid looks deathly pale today and I can see him basically pouring in the whole bowl of sugar into his cup. I'm worried about him Morgan there's something wrong."

"I know Prentiss, I know and he is definitely getting a talking from me today if he's up to it or not"

"Alright Morgan, just take it easy you know how Reid is with these kind of conversations and with JJ gone and everything he might just be having a hard time"

"Yeah, I get that Prentiss but he can still meet up and chat to JJ it's not like she's gone and even if he is a little hurt from it that doesn't mean he shouldn't be taking care of himself properly, he has to learn how to ask for help every once and a while you know if he is struggling"

"Oh but Reid would never really do that and you know it, he just thinks it's too much of a burden to us.."

"But he's not a burden"

"Well Reid doesn't think that you know well enough by now, knowing him for the last what six years Reid's just that kind of person"

"I know and it's..." just as Morgan was about to keep talking to Prentiss, Reid came over and sat his overly large cup of coffee on his desk.

"Hey Reid, how are you today everything alright with Hotch?"

"Hi Prentiss, yeah nothing really just thinks I should try getting more sleep, weird huh!"

"Well Reid I think Hotch is right you look a little run down, is everything ok? Do you wanna talk 'bout it?"Morgan implied.

"HaHa now Derek that's a good one, you and Hotch are getting good at asking and saying things lately! Are you sure you heard what you just said, you yes you just asked me do I want to talk? Wow I never thought I would hear that from you from any of you! You don't get it do you, you don't think I see it but I do. Every time I open my mouth it's just 'oh this kid is talking again nobody cares about him he doesn't even get it we don't want to hear him speak it's just a pure nuisance'. I see it you know I am a profiler too, the roll of the eyes, the continuous sighs and the disgusted looks! I see it you know every little bit of it and it hurts but you guys don't think that or do you..."

"REID.. what is going on? Explain yourself for this inappropriate manner?"Hotch shouted as he swiftly made his way down and into the bullpen. By now most of the floor was watching and listening to what the normally quiet boy was saying and what he was shouting at the tall coloured muscular man that could knock him out with a flick and now the man with a very stoic and stern expression that certainly didn't look pleased.

"I just you guys don't think I see or notice it but I do I'm in the room you know all the time you do it and.."

"REID, stop that's enough alright and you know this is wrong so take the rest of the day off clear your head, get a good night's sleep and be in tomorrow ready to work"

"Uhh... you guys you never understand oh my God"

"Should I go after him and talk to him?" Morgan asked

"No just give him time he'll come through he's Reid"

"He's right though you know we all do it and to be honest I'm surprised he hasn't blown up like this earlier than he has, guys he has a right to be hurt you know you can deny all you want that you haven't done any of what he has said you do but you have we all have, I don't think we should give him time I think we should apologise and tell him that everything he says deserves to be heard!"Prentiss explained.

"Oh man Hotch she's right you know! We gotta talk to the kid"

"Yeah you're all right tomorrow morning first thing everyone in the conference room."

A/N-I really hope you guys liked it hope to have the next chapter up soon!

Please Review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I don't own Criminal minds or anything like that!

A/N- Gosh thanks for the reviews and all the story alerts and stuff made my day guys! You the best virtual cupcakes for all!

Chapter ~ 3

~~The next morning~~

'Huh! Maybe Hotch was right, maybe I did need to clear my head but I'm still upset with the way they treat me it's not fair they basically point out my flaws and actions right on front of me everyday without even thinking it would hurt me at all. You think they'd know better, apparently not it's just like they ask me for my input or what I think about something and then after saying like ten words they go all 'oh no his guy is speaking again can he ever shut up' like they were the ones to ask me how I was or what I thought so if they don't want to listen or know don't ask God. They just do it anyway like maybe it's a game to them' Reid thought as he hopped into the elevator of the FBI building.

'Oh the aspirin isn't working at all , why can't the doctors just clarify my disease to me and not just say there's nothing wrong with you, have you thought about a psychological disease perhaps? It's just like no I'm an idiot that never crossed my mind even though my mother is a paranoid schizophrenic and I'm at the exact age for schizophrenic breaks to happen! Oh guess I better put on my happy face for all my 'friends' huh! Time to act natural Spencer'

As he placed his satchel down near his desk he saw all of Morgan and Prentiss' stuff but no Morgan or Prentiss and no Hoch or Rossi in their offices'. 'Where is everybody they would have notified me if there was a case wouldn't they have?'

That's when he saw it sounds coming from the conference room blinds closed but he could see that the light was on and there was movement so why wasn't he there as he took his coat off and draped it over his chair he went up to conference room and knocked until everything inside the room went quiet and that's when he took it as his cue to walk in.

They were all there sitting around the table Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, Hotch and even Garcia but there was nothing on the projector or white boards so what were they talking about without him?

"Hey guys do we have a new case or something?" Reid asked nobody in particular.

"Hey Reid, not exactly we want to talk to you about what you said yesterday" Prentiss said.

"Maybe you should sit down sweetcheeks you look a lil' dizzy my junior G-man!" Garcia uttered.

"Yeah! Sure ok I'm fine guys I think Hotch was right I just needed to clear my head"

"No! Look Reid man you were right we do, do that a lot to you and we don't always realise and we're all really sorry that we hurt you and we hope that you'll forgive us and we'll listen to you more carefully and only shut you up when you go off in star trek or doctor who rants" Morgan chuckled and there was a few laughs with that.

Reid smiled and knew they didn't mean it until the headache it him in the face like a brick wall he groaned and oh the light it was so bright just so bright why was it so bright he moaned louder this time wincing and holding his head like he was ready to rip his scalp off and that's when everyone was alarmed to see him like this.

"Reid, Reid are you ok? What's going on Reid do you need a doctor?" Rossi nearly shouted at the boy that was shaking and squeezing his face and hands so hard his knuckles turned white.

"No... no doctor ... so...so bright ..the light it's .. so ... bright" Reid rasped but it was barely audible and that's when it happened he collapsed nearly hitting his head off the floor but Hotch was there just in time to catch him and carefully lower him to the floor.

"Garcia ambulance now! " Hotch yelled.

Garcia panicked then stuttered " Yes sir.. em.. right away" she then flew out the door, Prentiss at her tail to get a glass of water as well for Reid.

Morgan just stood there frozen at the sight of the man he thought of as his little brother unconscious on the floor, this was just all too much. Hotch broke his trance though seconds later "Morgan, Morgan, Morgan come here support his head while me and Rossi put him into a recovery position until the ambulance get here!"

"Yes yes ok " Morgan said.

At that moment Prentiss flew in with a blanket and cup of water in her hand she place the water by the table and folded the blanket just to the right size so it would fit under his head.

"Is he going to be ok?" Prentiss enquired. Nobody answered her and to be honest that's wha scared her most she never saw Rossi or Hotch in such a froen shocked and well concerned way. She could see the worry creep across their faces even Hotchs normally stern blank face was about ten different emotions right now. Just then though Garcia ran back in and announced that the ambulance would be here in two minutes.

Hotch sighed " I should've seen something he came in yesterday looking like death and I..I just passed it off as him not getting enough sleep what's wrong with me?"

"Hotch come on don't do that to yourself you couldn't have known" Rossi assured him.

"But.. I should've..." That's when the paramedics burst through the doors and they all stepped away except Hotch who just sat there beside him.

"Sir, sir I'm going to have to ask you to step away! Sir please"

"Hotch it's ok they can help we have to let them help him" Rossi said.

As they loaded him into the ambulance they all just stood frozen and Garcia had tears welling in her the ambulance took off Morgan suggested" Come on we can split two cars Rossi and Hotch in one and me, Garcia and Prentiss in to the other we'll meet you at the hospital" they all nodded and loaded into the cars and took off to the hospital.

A/N- well i'm gonna leave it there for this chapter hope you guys are finding it ok! Hope to have the next chapter up soon! Please Review thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I don't own Criminal Minds or anything(Wish I did though that would be awesome!)

A/N-hey guys thanks again for the reviews, glad you're liking it Ipearson-thanks for all the reviews you're the best darling ;) xx and Europe-thanks from you as well oh and Greetings from Ireland! Xx anyways on with the story!

Chapter ~4

~~On the way to the hospital~~

"Morgan, what if what if Reid doesn't make or something and we can't help my poor baby! Morgan what if I never get to talk and laugh and watch my Junior G-mans physics magic anymore" Garcia said between sobs as Prentiss cradled her in the back of the SUV.

"Baby-Girl come on my goddess you know well Reid will be fine probably just fainted or something and he'll wake up and he'll be at work in no time and we can then tease him again for giving us such a scare! Come on honey you know well he will he's Reid he's strong."

"I..I..I suppose you're right" Garcia sniffled.

"I did this if I did something I could have prevented it, Rossi I did this!"Hotch exclaimed

The car skidded to a halt!

"Rossi what are you doing?"Hotch enquired

"Aaron Hotchner you are a good man and you and all the rest of us know that now hold it together you know well you couldn't have prevented this! You know well! So suck it up, oh yeah we all wish we could've done something but couldn't because the poor kid doesn't know how to ask for help and so he is trying to prove himself as an agent and a man but of course we know well he doesn't need to prove himself he is and always will be one of the finest agents I have ever met although he doesn't think that and if I was to tell him he still probably wouldn't believe me but you know something Reid is also one of the strongest men I have ever met too and if we know Reid which we do. We know he is going to be fine he will keep fighting and get through this and we will help him get through this as well! That is you included Aaron do you hear me?"

"Yes Dave that is me included" Hotch said with a certain amount of pride.

"Good never forget you are a very important man in this kid's life he looks up to you like a father you might not see It but he does! Now let's get going to the hospital so.. we can hear that he is perfectly fine."

After that they were on the road again racing to hear about this person they thought of as a son in their family even though they weren't related by blood!

~~In the hospital~~

"M-m-morgan what's taking them so long I thought he just fainted?"Garcia stuttered

"Oh baby-girl I'm sure they're just running a few tests to make sure this won't happen again, don't worry he'll be fine!"

"Hey guys" Prentiss said

"Hey, any word?" Hotch requested.

"Nope, nada, zip, nil, nothing but Morgan said there is no need to worry the doctors are probably just running tests to make sure this won't happen again!" Garcia spoke.

"Right yeah, that's probably it" Rossi agreed.

Just then a doctor burst through a pair of doors with a balding head and grey roots that was about the same height as Hotch said" Spencer Reid?"

"Doctor Spencer Reid" Prentiss corrected.

"Oh yes sorry doctor! Are you all here as family?"

"Yes" they all said in unison. Except the doctor looked a little sceptical he carried on.

"Right well Dr. Spencer Reid was a former patient of mine anyways but I was not expecting this to happen anyways.."

"Wait you said former! You knew about this? You could have prevented this?" Hotch raged.

"Well yes but you must let me explain he.."

"Let you explain you were his doctor, he came to you before for help and then this happens you have nothing to explain do you know who Spencer Reid is? He is a young man only twenty eight years old, grew up struggling but didn't let it show, because he was afraid he looked weak ad he has been doing this since he was less than four! He is our family, he is my family and you say can explain you can't you know well enough! You should know better sir! You should have.."

"Hotch he's trying please he's the only one here who can help Reid just let him please" Morgan said.

"I know he means a lot to you and all but hear me out agents, yes your friend has been to me about severe headaches, sensitivity to light and trouble sleeping. We gave him every scan and test nothing came up he looked perfectly healthy and then I asked if maybe he though a psychological problem maybe and then..."

"Oh no you didn't tell him that no no no my poor baby! Let me guess he didn't respond to that o kindly" Garcia responded.

"Yes you are quite correct he didn't like it all he told me he wasn't crazy repeatedly and then said it's not that and he knows psychological diseases and he said even better than me even! But it's the same again this time his scans and tests all clear there doesn't seem to be anything physically wrong with him so I'm afraid I don't want to admit it but I think your dear friend here might have or be developing a psychological disease but it still has to be confirmed. I'm sorry I couldn' give you any good news." After that the doctor started walking away and everyone was so in shock that Rossi just remembered.

"Can we see him?"

"Oh yes room 17 down the hall turn left"

"Alright, thank you doctor"

A/N- well that's that chapter! Was it good? I don't know? I hope it was cause I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter! YAY! 2 chapters in one day I feel like I achieved something anyways thanks again and please Review they make me write more cause I feel real good when I write them! x


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I don't own Criminal Minds or anything!

A/N- thanks a million, trillion, gillion, billion infinity for all the reviews you guys rock! I'm dead serious my pretties! X On with the story..

Chapter ~ 5

As they walked down the hallway to Reid's room the nerves hit them all like crazy did he know already has the doctor already said too much or was up to them to tell him or not? That was it nobody knew how to approach him what to say so of course even though they could see that Hotch was an emotional wreck he always led the team on and went in first the nurse informed them it would be better one at a time because his headaches are so severe it's hard to handle much at once.

Hotch knocked but didn't get any ok just heard a lot of mumbling inside the room of their youngest. When he entered that was not what he expected Reid all frustrated and tangled in this IV they put in his arm to help get fluid to his brain. Reid still continued to mumble and didn't take any notice of Hotch in the room.

"Reid, Reid , Spencer what are you doing?"

"Getting out Hotch getting out of here. They .. they" that's when Reid looked up at Hotch properly and you should've seen his eyes they were his sweet, innocent big hazel brown eyes except his skin around his actual eyes was so sunken it was inhumane!

Reid began to sob and that's when Hotch ran to his side and rubbed his back and started to shush him quietly. " They do don't they, they think I'm cr-cra-crazy Hotch don't they but he doctors or nurses won't tell me anything but I what they're thinking Hotch. They think I'm crazy I'm going to live like my mother for the rest of my life staring out a window and talking to any stranger that passes and hope I get more good days then bad days."

"Reid you know well that has not been confirmed this could just be some kind of virus!" Hotch assured.

"Hotch, oh don't you turn against me too. You know well I bet they told you there is nothing wrong with him physically you should probably look at a mental cause! I've heard it all so don't you dare lie to me like that Aaron" Reid spat.

Hotch was completely taken back by Reid's behaviour and the use of his first name. "Reid they said they don't know for sure and that you should..."

"I should what oh Hotch they said that about my mother and now look at her she forgets to eat, just just get out Hotch"

"Reid but I'm here to help I'm here to.."

"Help huh good one just go..GET OUT!" Reid yelled.

"Spencer Reid you listen to me right now, you know well that you may not have any psychological disease at all and now you should stop and be happy that you still have a chance and a big chance too that you're not going crazy and if you even think for a second that we look at you differently than you are very wrong do you hear me! So stop it you sound like you want to be crazy the way you're going on!"

Reid stopped and let Hotch's words sink in " I'm s-sorry I'm so sorry you're right I am acting crazy and I'm sorry I'm just scared that's all" Reid spoke shyly with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Reid I didn't mean it like that it's just you know that you could not be crazy at all and that there is no need to over react, that's all" Hotch said gently as he ruffled Reid's hair.

"You know becoming her, becoming my mother that's my biggest fear Hotch and sometimes when I visit her and watch her do nothing, stare into space and no know what's going on that's scary Hotch that there is a chance of that happening to me"

"I know, I know well I'll give you a minute than I'm gonna bring the team in ok?"

"Ok"

As Hotch clicked the door shut the team sat there eager to hear any news on Reid. Morgan was the first to speak though.

"How is he does he know?"

"He was quite upset really he's just afraid you know he thinks it's his biggest fear coming true" Hotch explained.

"He has a right to be afraid because no matter how much we don't want it to happen there is still a possibility it could happen"

"Prentiss is right we have to think of the worst in these situations" Rossi said.

"Is it ok if we go in? Can we go in?" Garcia asked what the rest were now thinking.

"Oh yeah! He doesn't mind let's all go in" Hotch answered.

As they stepped in they saw just how truly bad and really quite dead looking he was but of course they would just ignore it for now.

"Hey Reid, how are you?" Prentiss inquired.

"Good I guess, hey does J.J know I'm here?"

"No not yet why?" Morgan asked.

"Good she doesn't need this right now you can just not tell her for now she has enough on her plate for the time been"

"But Reid, she's gonna find out and if we're not the ones to tell her she's gonna be even more pissed!" Morgan said.

"I know you can tell her in time, just please for me I just can't deal with that right now and neither can she and you all know that"

"Fine we won't tell her for the time being, but she will find out one way or another"

"I get that I do just wait till I at least know what's wrong with me ok?"

"Ok" they all said in unison and just at that moment the Doctor entered.

"Spencer I have finally found out what truly is wrong with you!"

"What? What is it?"Spencer pleaded.

A/N- ok sorry that was kind of cruel to just leave you hanging there and I'm sorry also I'm really sorry if I can't update tomorrow but I will really try! Thanks again and Please REVIEW! x


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I don't own Criminal Minds or anything!

A/N-Ok guys this is the chapter that changes the whole thing and right now I really hope I did the right thing so please review and tell me what you think and thanks again for all the story alerts and reviews and stuff! On with the chapter x

Chapter ~ 6

"Spencer I'm sorry but you.."

"I knew it I'm crazy!"Reid sighed.

"Actually no you have a brain tumor and it is cancerous. I'm so sorry I couldn't give you better news but we might have a way of curing it as for now I'll leave you with your friends to talk and give you some time. I'll come back in the morning to discuss it with you further, sorry again Spencer" and at that the doctor left quietly.

Spencer just sat there quiet, unmoving nearly like he was dead sitting up. Nobody knew how to go on they just didn't know what to say next it was like one of those situations when someone brings up someone they lost and then the room goes deadly quiet until someone has the guts to say something. This time nobody had to because Spencer knew what was going through their heads so he finally broke the silence and started.

"At least I'm not crazy" Spencer chuckled sadly. There were light laughs around the room and all of them couldn't believe how strong he was he was just told he had cancer and he decided to make a joke out of it he is one tough kid, but that was when Garcia finally broke.

"Oh Reid honey, don't worry you won't be alone through this because you have us your family to help you. My poor Junior G-man you are going through so much and you have gone through so much and you're still only twenty eight years old" Garcia tried to lighten up the moment every now and then but you could see the tears slowing falling and Reid just sat there looking at the wall like she had said nothing.

"You know something I've always thought that God gave me this gift of my brain and my mind but then through the years I've figured out it has been more a curse than a gift. It's like he wants me to remember every little detail of my parents fighting, the bullying I went through, the looks I got from strangers and people who wouldn't just listen to me and try understand me, Tobias Hankle and the kidnapping, the crime scenes and mutilated bodies and the sight of my mother going crazy and getting worse and worse every day but even though it was a curse it was also a gift because to be honest without my mind I have I am nothing and.."

"Reid man don't say that, yeah you have an amazing mind but kid you are an amazing person too outside of your mind" Morgan said gently.

"Well thanks but it's kind of true because if I didn't have my mind like it is I wouldn't have been a part of the BAU and I wouldn't have met any of you and I wouldn't have felt that feeling when you save another victim also you know what's funny of all the things and cancers I could die from it had to be one to do with the brain funny huh! I suppose we have to call J.J now too".

"I think we have because if we wait any longer we will be put through living hell by moma bear herself" Rossi joked and they all laughed but Reid who once again was looking lost and staring at the wall.

"Right well I'm going to go grab some coffee and call J.J anybody want some?"

They all said yes to give the kid some time and followed Rossi out except Hotch of course. Once they were all gone Hotch asked "got any facts for me now about Brain cancer?"

"Well.. It is estimated that during the year 2004 more than 612,000 people in the United States were living with the diagnosis of a primary brain or central nervous system tumor. Specifically, more than 124,000 persons were living with a malignant tumor and more than 488,000 persons were living with a non-malignant tumor. For every 100,000 people in the United States, approximately 209 are living following the diagnosis of a brain tumor. This represents a prevalence rate of 209.0 per 100,000 persons, that good enough?" Reid said bitterly.

"Oh Reid I'm sorry I know this must be tough"

"Hotch I have probably two months to live if even and I'm going to be leaving my mother before she does me and I don't know how to say goodbye Hotch I don't know how to say goodbye to her, to you, the team and my life!" Reid sobbed.

"Oh come on Reid you might not be too late they might be able to get rid of it and you will probably out live the rest of this team, so don't worry yet ok?"

"O-ok I'm just so scared Hotch, I'm so weak right now if any of you were in my place now ye wouldn't be crying your eyes out"

"Reid never say you're weak because you're such a strong man and you will never have to prove it because we all know you are and if any of us were in your position we would be crying too so don't worry"

"Hotch I don't think Strauss is going to be happy if I can't work!"

"Reid are you seriously worrying about your job and Strauss right now, I'll take care of all that and you know it just get some sleep ok and we can talk more tomorrow" just when Hotch was about to leave Reid stuttered" could you stay with me tonight please" his voice squeaking at the end.

"Oh Reid of course I will, the whole team will if you want them to, we are here for you so don't forget that!"

"Thank you so much and Hotch will you tell the team I'm sorry for treating them badly the last few days I was just tired and upset and I'm just really sorry"

"Reid it's ok I'm sure they've already forgot about it "

A/N- ok I'm prepared for all the laptop throwing and criticism if you don't like it so just tell me now I think I can take it! I really hope you liked it also I have another twist along the way which I think you'll like so anyways please review and thanks again! X


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own Criminal minds or anything!

A/N-So sorry I haven't updated I had to go to my aunties wedding and I really am sorry so I have been away at that for the last few days so sorry about that anyways so I see I sort of got mixed emotions from you guys and that's cool because everybody's opinion is welcome and all and thanks to everyone who reviewed also yeah my grammar errors just really noticed them when I read over the last six chapters there and sorry about that but English isn't my first language so sorry again for any errors ok I hope you like this chapter so here it goes x

All mistakes are my own!

Chapter ~ 7

Spencer awoke in his bed and noticed the whole time sprawled over the chairs and even Morgan slept on the floor with a small cushion under his head. He kind of wished he had a camera right now because this was a true family moment them all here lying awkwardly around the room. He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a soft knock at the door and it could be only one person J.J.

She hadn't noticed Spence awake as she giggled at the sight of the room. She then tip-toed over to the bed to get a proper look at the guy she thought of as a brother and suddenly noticed he wasn't even sleeping just pretending. She said " Hey, how's my Spence?"

"Hey, JJ how are you?"

"How am I? Spence I'm fine don't worry about me. How are you honey?"

"Em.. I'm ok I guess, as good as I can be you know. I just didn't think something like this would happen, I just JJ I wasn't ready for this any of this and I'm lost and scared to be honest"

"Aw Spencer darling it's ok I don't think anyone could be ready for this and besides you're a fighter you'll get through this and be back at the BAU helping Morgan and Emily with their paperwork in no time " she said smiling.

"It's just like what about my mom? I can't just leave her"

"Oh Spencer Reid do not say it like that you are going to get better so stop worrying will you!" JJ said strongly but gentle at the same time.

"I hope so.." he mumbled

"I can't believe they all stayed here with me last night"

"Jeez Spence if I knew I would be one of them right now"

"Hey, Reid how are you feeling?" Hotch asked just after waking up.

"I'm good I suppose, still got the headaches but nothing unusual"

"That's good I suppose, has the doctor been in yet?"

"Nope not yet but I'd say he'll pop through the doors any minute now"

"I suppose I should try wake these" JJ informed.

"Guys, hey time to wake up"

"I'm up I'm up just give me a minute JJ" Morgan muttered. And just at that moment the doctor walked through the doors.

"Hello Spencer, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good still got the headaches though but the pain has lessened slightly"

"That's good it's at least a little better to manage. Now Spencer We have to start thinking of getting you started on your treatment and soon too before it gets any worse so, what we're going to do first is we're going to perform surgery and remove as much of the tumor as possible without any damage, then once we've seen what we have removed we shall probably get you on chemo to finish up the rest and hopefully you shall come out a new, healthy man walking out in a month if all goes as planned. I'll let you be for now and the nurses will be down in about an hour or two to get you ready for surgery"

"O-ok thanks doctor" Spencer stuttered and with that the doctor was gone.

"Well darling that's wonderful news isn't it you'll be ok my Junior G-man, nothing to worry about. See we told you!" Garcia said cheerfully.

"Yeah nothing to worry about just have you heard the statistics and chances of something going wrong in surgery and especially one involving the brain" Reid panicked.

"Reid, Statistics are just numbers, you are not you are a human being and remember that!" Rossi stated.

"Yes, Rossi is right your statistics aren't always right you know" Prentiss said.

"Hey, Reid I think you should have a rest before you go for surgery alright?" Hotch informed him.

"Ok, but I want you guys to go home see your families, take a shower and have a lie down too though"

"Reid man we're not leaving you!" Morgan said.

"Please do it for me, ye don't look too great either and ye can come back later before I go into surgery anyways"

"Fine, See you later Pretty Boy"

They all said there farewells until later and left Spencer alone to think about everything that was about to happen.

A/N- Ok so that's that! I hope ye liked it! Hope to update soon. Please Read & Review! Thanks x


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own anything!

A/N- please Read and Review thanks! I hope you like it x

Chapter ~ 8

Deep breaths Spencer you're going to be fine. Rossi is right I'm not a bunch of statistics I'm a human being, nothing to worry about. Only 7 minutes and 38 seconds till surgery. Just as Reid started to hyperventilate slightly Rossi walked in and noticed Reid slumped over and shaking slightly.

"Reid, calm down it's ok! Reid." Rossi exclaimed.

Reid slowly took deep breaths then swallowed. " that's it , well done what's eating at you kid?"

"Rossi, Rossi I-I'm scared Rossi. I don't think I can do this Rossi I'm not ready.." Reid trailed off.

"Reid you listen to me right now! Reid you're okay stop worrying everything will be fine I promise nothing will happen to you and you might want to wipe your tears before the rest of the team come in they don't want you sad before you go into surgery"

"You're right" Reid sniffled and just then the rest of the team came knocking at his door.

"Hey" Reid said quietly.

" Hey kid, how are you doing?" Morgan asked.

"Same as before, I'm just a little nervous"

"Reid nervous? Reid when have you ever not been nervous. You were twice as nervous when you first met me!" Hotch stated with a smile in his voice.

" Oh yes, I still dread that day. It's just you were such a higher authority and I guess I got a little fuddled that day I just didn't stop rambling" Reid said shyly and everyone looking with a smile on their faces.

Just then a nurse came knocking " sorry but we must take Dr. Spencer Reid to the theatre now could you please step out and wait in the room outside thank you"

Everybody said there good lucks and farewells as they filed out the door with an encouraging smile on their face, even though they too were a little nervous having to wait.

~~3 hours later~~

"Jeez Hotch I don't think it's supposed to take this long it has nearly been 4 hours" Morgan said with frustration in his voice.

" I know but there is nothing we can do but play the waiting game and be here and ready for when Reid comes out and the doctors tell us he just needs to rest!" Hotch sighed.

At that exact moment Reid's doctor came through the doors and the whole team jumped up and nearly ran to him.

"How is he? Can we see him?" Morgan asked.

"Actually I need Spencer's power of attorney STAT!"

"That's me! Wait why?" Hotch exclaimed.

"Well it seems Spencer had 2 tumors that are both cancerous and since we have started the surgery we can't stop and need your permission to try remove the other tumor now before he goes into a coma" The doctor said very rushed. The whole team gasped at the news.

" where exactly is the second tumor on his brain?"

" it is on the side where his memory is"

That's when everyone grew silent… his memory? " Would he wake up from the coma and is it a very risky procedure for the second one?" Morgan nearly shouted.

" the coma it's hard to tell he could wake up the next day or never and the second procedure is tricky but we need your permission now Agent Hotchner! Spencer does not have much time " the Doctor hurried.

Hotch was lost for words and didn't know what to do but in the end he picked to do the surgery and well hope for the best. After hotch told the doctor to carry on with surgery he was gone so fast nobody noticed he had left.

Hotch didn't know what to think , he stumbled backwards and onto a chair rubbing his hand down his face. The team were all sharing an emotion of concern, worry and shock. Very abruptly Hotch stood up and yelled " it's all my fault! Did I pick the wrong one? What if I just killed our youngest? What if….?" And then Hotch crumbled to the ground in fear . Everyone was so taken back by Hotch's actions they were so used to him being the one to keep them together but everyone breaks at least once and this time it was Hotchs turn to turn off his façade and have his own time. Rossi was the first to approach Hotch after his outburst.

" Hotch, this isn't your fault ok? This is not your fault and everything could be perfectly fine so don't worry yet ok?" Rossi spoke gently.

" But if something goes wrong it's my fault because I chose for him to continue the surgery and it was me who.."

Rossi slowly guided Hotch up and onto the chair again " look we won't know for sure so just take it easy and we will just continue to play the waiting game but right now I think you should go for a walk and clear your head, ok?"

Hotch just nodded and slowly made his way to the door to calm himself down. As for the rest of the team they all just fell back down into their seats and hoped for the best and try keep strong for not only Reid but for Hotch too.

~~1 hour later~~

At the exact same time it was like they knew went to come as if they planned it both Hotch walked through the glass doors and the doctor came through the double doors from the theatre into the waiting room the whole team shot up and looked at the Doctor for answers and reassurance that Reid is alright.

"Dr. Spencer Reid is…."

A/N- I'm sorry I ended it there like that but you'll get the answer soon and actually I wanted to ask you guys if ye had any ideas on what ye would like to happen next! So.. please review and tell me thanks xx


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I don't own criminal minds or anything!

A/N-Thanks for the Reviews and alerts! Ye are the best sorry for the wait. Hope you like it though..

Chapter ~ 9

"Dr. Spencer Reid is…"

"Is what?" the whole team nearly shouted at the doctor for an answer.

"Your friend is a real fighter you know…"

"Yeah! He is one of the best I've ever met" Rossi said.

"Yeah! He is in critical condition for now and will need to be monitored every thirty minutes by either a nurse or doctor. We were able to fully remove his first tumor without any damage but for the second one I'm afraid we could only remove a very minor piece before the internal bleeding started in his brain that's what really took so long, trying to stop the bleeding and he.."

"Wait is he okay you said there was bleeding, does that mean he has brain damage or memory loss or something now?" JJ said with tears in her eyes.

" Well we can't be sure just yet but we'd say nothing too serious maybe just his memory might be a bit foggy when he wakes up but apart from that we just hope his brain heals up nicely so we can start the radiation as soon as possible so this cancer doesn't go any further, I'd recommend you don't visit him tonight so he gets his rest but if one of you really need to see him tonight you are allowed in for fifteen minutes but tomorrow morning would be better for him, he might be awake by then too" the doctor announced.

"Thanks doctor and do you know what number his room is?" Morgan asked.

"Oh yes room twenty-seven, alright I'll be in to check on him in the morning and I suggest you should rest as well tonight." The doctor said his goodbyes and left the team there to ponder.

"Was it my fault? Was it my fault the bleeding started? Was it my decision that nearly killed the man?" Hotch said with complete fear and disappointment in his eyes as he stared wide eyed at his team.

"Oh, Hotch darling you know well Reid will be fine and the doctor got it under control and they even said no serious damage was done so don't be like that" Garcia said sweetly.

"Yeah! You're right nothing serious, he's gonna be ok" Hotch assured himself.

"Hotch I think maybe you should be the one to see him for a few minutes tonight, it's ok like we can see him in the morning man" Morgan suggested.

"Alright, thanks" Hotch said and they bid their farewells and left.

As Hotch looked through the window of Reid's sleeping form he nearly gagged at all the wires and tubes sticking out of well everywhere! Hotch gently walked in when he had settled. He dragged a chair over to Reid's bed and tears started welling in his eyes.

"Reid, hey it's Hotch you probably can't hear me because you're in such a deep sleep right now and I'll probably have to repeat this when you wake up but I'm sorry, I'm so sorry this is all my fault I should've noticed your signs sooner and I'm so sorry if I picked the wrong decision for you I was just scared and I was really panicking to be honest! I know that's not really an excuse because I wasn't the one in on the table having surgery done but.."

"I-it's not y-y-our fault" Reid coughed out quietly.

"Reid you're awake? It is though I just wasn't there for you sooner and I'm really.."

"Hotch, look it's not your fault and it never will be. To be honest if I was to blame someone it would be me or the doctors for not seeing this sooner like I've been to ten different ones in the last four months and they all said there is nothing wrong, what about a mental disease. Look Hotch, if I was you and I was making your medical decisions on the spot I would have just broke down in complete horror so.. no matter what you always manage to hold it together compared to the rest of us"

"huh! Well at the exact moment the doctor asked me to make a decision I was about to call your name to tell me the statistics and chances of both but of course I was just smart enough you weren't there. Also you might not have thought it but when I told the doctor my decision and he rushed off I burst out and had a breakdown on the waiting room floor so I'm not as strong as you'd think. Honestly when I caught a quick glimpse of the teams faces they all were in complete shock I did it but.."

"Hotch you are so strong and always will be don't forget that and honestly you are the strongest man I have and probably will ever meet."

"Thanks Reid , whatever state you're in you still think of a way or something to say to make someone feel that bit better. You know you and Garcia have that in common. Right so.. I better go I wasn't really supposed to come and especially not wake you up but don't worry I'll be in, in the morning with the team to see how you're doing, so talk to you tomorrow" as hotch was about to walk out the door Reid called " Hotch".

"Yeah"

"em.. thanks for well everything you did and do for me I really appreciate it"

"you're welcome Reid, Bye"

A/N- ok that's that, ok sorry there is a lot of hotch/Reid moments but I really just love those characters and writing them so… you know and I hope to update soon! Please Review Thanks! Oh I was also wondering what you guys would think if I turned this fanfic into a character death one? Like obviously not for a good while but like still what would ye think if I did do it? thanks


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer-I don't own criminal minds or anything!

A/N- ok well.. my death question was just a suggestion so it probably won't happen anyways! So don't get your knickers in a twist ok? Right so here's chapter 10! Hope you guys like it and THANK YOU guys so much for the reviews and stuff I really appreciate it x oh and sorry for any mistakes! x

Chapter ~ 10

Morgan walked down the hospital corridor to Reid's room he was literally grinning from ear to ear with joy. Reid was going to be ok, just a little foggy memory but that was to be expected. Just before he entered he took a look through the window of his room first and that's when he saw it even though he was just in critical condition on a surgery table less than seven hours ago. He was up in his bed looking as innocent as ever with his head stuck in a book. Morgan's smile only broadened more after witnessing that scene.

"Hey Reid, already hit the books" Morgan chuckled.

"Em.. sorry but who are you?" Reid asked with a confused look.

Oh no he didn't just forget us, me! Calm down Morgan he's just a lil' fuzzy that's all. "Reid man, it's me Morgan! Remember? The one who has known you for the last seven years and sits across from you in BAU bullpen. You know man, come on the one who always teases you about women" Morgan smiled gently hoping Reid to remember soon.

"Oh, yes SSA Derek Morgan "

"Yeah! That's me but you don't have to call me that"

"How could I forget you. You helped me through so much in life, you are like my older brother I never had. How could I forget? How could I forget you?" Reid said slightly panicked with his voice raising a few octaves by the end of his sentence.

"Reid, it's ok everyone forgets stuff once and a while. No need to worry" Morgan tried to assure him.

"Nothing to worry about? You can't be serious, I never forget! Never , I've only ever forgot once and that was 2 minutes ago with one of the only people I have and ever will trust. It's just really scary you know? Can I tell you something?" Reid then whispered.

"Of course kid, anytime what's on your mind?"

"That's it though my mind everything should be on it but ever since I woke up and after Hotch left I have actually been forgetting a lot and honestly Morgan I'm just really frightened about it. Wait.. maybe you guys have been lying to me and the doctors I am schizophrenic and these are the signs developing and getting worse this is some sort of joke isn't it? You people are sick the ones I trusted playing this type of joke on me is just.. how could ye? If I was crazy why didn't ye just tell me to my face! Just .. just get out I can't look at you right now"

Morgan was so shocked that he would think that he didn't really know what to do next" Reid, we would never do such a thing to you. We know how delicate that subject is to you and to think we of all people would do it to you as some kind of joke is just wrong, like man we.."

"Just leave please I can't have you here right now I need to think please just go"

"No, I am not going until you understand that…"

"No! Just get out already why do you people never listen to me! God, you might not think it but you, all of you are so ignorant sometimes. So just leave, get out please!"

With that Morgan said it was time to give him some space and let him get his head straight so he headed out the door to get some coffee.

And who was coming down the hallway, only Rossi with two hot cups of coffee in his hands.

"Hey, you ok? How's Reid? Is he awake?" Rossi enquired as he handed Morgan a piping hot cup of coffee.

"Thanks, he's awake actually he was up with his head stuck in a book when I came in actually" Rossi smiled at the thought of it.

"He didn't remember me at first when I entered but I thought that was normal then he had a breakdown about how he had been forgetting a lot since he woke up after surgery but then you wouldn't believe it he thought this was one big joke that us and the doctors were playing on him, he thought that we were pretending he had a brain tumor when really he was schizophrenic and he gave out to me like why I shouldn't have to just told him he was crazy and I hate to say It like this but it was nearly like he was acting crazy in there"

"Well, let's just hope he's just on some strange medication or these are some side effects from surgery" Rossi hoped as he walked up and looked in through the window of Reid's room he was staring at one of his books except it was the same page for a good two minutes and he had a worried yet frustrated look on his face. Rossi wanted to walk in and help but knew it would do no good since he was already angry enough at the team without making it worse.

A/N- so that's it for now ! thanks again for all the reviews and I'm sorry for the wait I got so caught up in reading other fanfics that I nearly forgot about my own! THANKS AGAIN! Love Ye so much! Please Review


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I don't own criminal minds or anything!

A/N- Thanks for everything and enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes guys. ALSO I HAVE TO APOLOGISE for not updating in like a month it's just I've been on holidays for three weeks and then I had relations down from around the world for two weeks and thing got super hectic and I'm super super sorry but thanks a million if you're still reading this and I'm sorry again

Chapter ~ 11

Reid sat staring at the same page of his book for a solid twenty-two minutes since Morgan left. I just don't know what to believe like they're my friends' right? They wouldn't lie to me and certainly not to my face, Reid thought. Oh no I just like yelled at Morgan because I was such an ignorant idiot, I hope he'll forgive me. Reid sighed and just at that moment Hotch walked in.

"Hey, how are you doing? "

"Is Morgan with you? Is he mad? Is he outside? Tell me he's not upset?" Reid said in a hurry.

"Reid, Reid calm down it's ok, I'm sure Morgan's not mad at you! Why would he be?"Hotch said calmly.

"I, I just he was here and then I forgot Hotch and I keep forgetting and it's tearing me apart and then I thought I was going crazy and you guy's knew and weren't telling me and that you guys were just lying straight to my face and I couldn't take you guys abandoning me too and I even forgot who Morgan was when he came in Hotch, I forgot who he was!"

"Reid it's alright, I'm sure they're just side effects from your medication and I'd say Morgan won't be mad at you for too long even if he isn't ok?"

"Yeah I suppose, sorry I just got worked up and overreacted "

"No need to apologise, look I'm just gonna pop out and get a coffee I'll be back in a little while"

"Ok" When Reid heard the door to his room click shut he felt relief rush through him for some strange reason that he didn't even know he was keeping something in at all.

Morgan sat outside Reid's door nearly afraid to go in, in case he did more damage but he knew it was now or never.

As Morgan entered his room he saw Reid shoot straight up in his bed to start apologising with tears in his eyes " Morgan, I…I'm so sorry about earlier I was just cranky and I guess a bit crazy…"

"Don't ever call yourself that "

"What…?"

"Don't call yourself crazy kid, because you never will be and no need to apologise. All is forgiven Pretty Boy I know you didn't mean it really."

"Huh… Thanks Morgan, you always know the right things to say, I saw Rossi earlier looking in on me when you left is he ok? He didn't come in!"

"Yeah, he's fine I told him what happened and he said he'd leave and come back later to give you some time to yourself to think through all of this. So how are you holding up now yourself?"

"Ok, I suppose a little nervous you know I'm starting chemo tomorrow and that means weakness and constantly throwing up I don't know how I'm gonna' live through that"

"Hey kid, don't worry you'll be fine because you have all of us here with you and you're strong so I have no worries and neither should you!"

"I know it's just if this doesn't work and all, I'll have to tell my mom I'm dying and that's gonna be hard itself"

"You haven't told her yet?"

"Well I'm all she has it would break her to know I was in hospital with a life-threatening disease"

"I know kid, in your own time you'll realise when the time is right to tell her"

Just then Hotch came back in with his piping hot cup of coffee. "You know I envy you being able to drink coffee, they won't let me have any I tried sneaking it in once but they found out and banned me from showing my face in the cafeteria here looking for coffee" Reid smiled softly and the others chuckled to the kid's story.

"Trust you Reid to try sneak coffee" Hotch said.

"Yeah, hey guys I'm going to try get some rest now before tomorrow if that's ok"

"Yeah no problem , we'll be back later or in the morning"

~~~ The Next Morning ~~~

This was it today was the day I started treatment , deep breaths Spencer no need to get worked up its just a bit of Chemo-therapy I assured myself.

At that exact moment Garcia burst through the doors with the rest of the team following behind plus JJ.

"Hi my little Boy Wonder we're all here to wish you luck not like you need it or anything" she then enveloped him into a bone-crushing hug that left him slightly out of breath after.

"Ooh.. sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to hurt you"

"It's ok and you all didn't need to come today"

"don't be silly of course we did we know how nervous you are so we just had to come also Garcia brought some of her special cupcakes for you to have before you go for chemo" Emily said gently.

"Aw.. thanks you guys are too amazing" just then Garcia whipped out the box of cupcakes and gave one to each of them and they all devoured them in minutes.

"Those were your best batch so far Baby-girl" and there were nods of agreement from everyone in the room as they finished off their Cupcakes.

"Only for my best babies" she chimed.

There was a sudden knock at the door then a pretty blonde nurse that seemed to be in her mid-thirties came in with a wheelchair and a huge smile showing off all her sparkly whites.

" Hiya, Hun it's time to get you down to Chemo-therapy. Don't worry you'll get to meet back with your lil' family here later"

"Ok, thanks see yeah later guys" there was a chorus of goodbyes and it's gonna be alright as he was wheeled out the door and down the hall.

A/N-Ok so that's that I hope it's ok and I'll try update soon probably in the next few days. Thanks again and please Review x


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I don't own criminal minds or anything!

Chapter ~ 12

A/N- Sorry it's been so long but here it is at last!

~~~ That Evening ~~~

J.J sat one side of his bed, stroking his curly locks while noticing the small bits of hair that seemed to be coming out as she went on. Garcia stood the other side of him fixing different sorts of teddies she bought earlier in the shop downstairs.

"Do you think he'll want a wig when more falls out?" J.J enquired.

"I don't actually know, I think he might if he turns into his shy, self-conscious state we know."

Just then they noticed Reid shoot straight up in bed sweating, ready to vomit straight over the bed. Luckily J.J was quick enough to grab a basin and put it in front of him while Garcia held his hair back from his face. Once Reid felt the feeling and nausea pass he sat back in the bed and relaxed slightly.

"How are you feeling Buttercup?"

"Tired, sick, weird, weak." Reid answered honestly.

"Oh Spence it's ok It can only get better right? And don't worry cause we're here for you every step of the way! Anything you need you just ask ok?"

"Thanks guys really it's just I don't wanna be a burden and you have your own family's to be with and cases to solve."

"Reid don't be like that you know well you're not a burden to any of us and we want to be with you to get better faster so you can come with us and use your genius brain to crack all the codes and catch the bad guys for us" Garcia said laughing gently.

"Unsubs" Reid corrected.

"What?" Garcia questioned.

"We catch unsubs that's what they're called not bad guys"

"Oh Reid of course you'd say that" J.J said chuckling with Garcia on his correction. When they had finished laughing they only then realised that Reid had dozed back off to sleep without them noticing. They smiled at the innocent curled up boy in the bed that looked like he was being eaten by the white hospital bed sheets he looked so small.

~~~ 2am ~~

Reid rose up and coughed harshly over the side of the bed but then leaning back realising his stomach was so empty. Rossi stood up from the chair in the corner and offered him a cup of water which he accepted gratefully and greedily. "Thanks" he rasped lowly.

"Anytime kiddo, how are you holding up anyways?"

"Not too bad but don't know how I'll last another 4 months of this"

"Oh you'll be fine besides I've seen other people react much worse to this than you"

"Ha.. sure whatever also Rossi will you talk to Hotch about letting me help you guys with cases and stuff because I'm gonna be bored out of my mind at this rate and it's not like I'll go to the BAU or anything I just wanna flick through some case files and stuff I'd be better doing that than nothing you know it"

"Reid no way am I asking about that you need to rest and stay that way for at least the next 6 months if not more"

"Come on Rossi if you were in my position you'd be asking and begging us for a puff from one of your famous cigars or a lil' bit of liquor on the side"

"Fine, but I'm only gonna be the messenger so no promises, deal?"

"Deal!" Reid said delighted.

"You should go back to sleep it's twenty past 2 in the morning and you need as much as you can get"

"Alright and thanks Rossi for staying here with me It means a lot"

"No problem Kid, wouldn't want to spend my night any other way" Reid then drifted peacefully to sleep knowing he was safe or was he?

"I can't get any closer without being seen you know"

"Well just zoom in and get as many pictures as you can we need this and get a few of that older agent too they might come in handy later who knows"

"Fine but when do you expect this all to happen, this plan of yours?"

"Not yet it needs more time but don't worry it'll all come together soon just be patient and keep taking pictures then get straight back here! Got it?"

"Got it! See you soon" he then snapped his cell closed and returned to adjusting the lens and taking pictures of the team's youngest agent as he tossed and turned in his bed.

A/N- thanks for reading and please review because I'd love to know how you'd like this story to go!


End file.
